Sad Remains
by Avenged8Fold
Summary: Sequel to Sissy's Regret: With Ulrich dead, how will the gang be without him. Will Xana have the upper hand or will they triumph. Or will they fail without him. Read and find out. WARNING: Curse words ahead. Read it anyway and please review
1. Sad Beginning

Author's note: This is a sequel to Sissy's Regret so you know it will be good. Make sure you've read Sissy's Regret before you read this because it might confuse you otherwise. R&R  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The funeral was over and Yumi was headed back to her house and Jeremie and Odd went back to their dorms. Jeremie went into his dorm and shut and locked the door behind him. He sat on his chair and turned to his computer to announce the news to Aelita.  
  
"Aelita, are you there, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes Jeremie, I'm here, what is it."  
  
"Well... you see... Ulrich was killed by Xana and we just got back from his funeral."  
  
"Funeral? What's a funeral? Ulrich is dead! But how did Xana... why did... this just doesn't make any sense. Did he do it in person?"  
  
"No, he did it through a robot. A funeral is a time when we remember and burry the dead."  
  
"Why would you burry someone?"  
  
"It's a long story but I just wanted to inform..." Jeremie was cut short as Aelita shouted  
  
"Xana has woken up!" At that moment Jeremie's computer rang as Yumi called him.  
  
"Yumi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Crows are mobbing the city and I think its Xana."  
  
"Your right, he has woken up and Aelita needs us."  
  
"I'll call Ulrich and..." Yumi stopped herself at the mention of Ulrich's name. She had forgotten that he was dead for a second and began to cry.  
  
'Yumi, this is no time for weeping, go to the factory and wait for me, I'll call Odd." Yumi and Jeremie hung up and Jeremie ran to Odd's dorm and walked in. Odd was just lying on his bed petting Kiwi.  
  
"Lets go Odd, Xana is attacking." At that memories shot through Odd's head of Ulrich and him always going to the factory and Ulrich always staying behind trying to be the hero. He got up and followed Jeremie. When they got to the factory, they found Yumi waiting in the elevator. As they got in she pushed the button and turned to them.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here. I've been waiting for at least 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh no, we made her wait for five minutes. Please punish us." Odd blurted starting his drama act trying to cheer them up. This was close to impossible at the moment. Jeremie punched in the code and the doors opened. He got out and the doors closed again and started downward. When it stopped, they got out and Yumi headed for the middle scanner and Odd the left one, they both looked at the empty right scanner.  
  
I miss Ulrich. Yumi thought as she stepped into the scanner. She stood up strait, still thinking of Ulrich and there lost relationship. Back in the computer room Jeremie was typing and began the shouting.  
  
Scanner Odd-Scanner Yumi-Scanner... he cut himself short. Even he was thinking of Ulrich. He continued  
  
Transfer Odd-Transfer Yumi  
  
Virtualization  
  
Author's note: How's that for a sad beginning. Hope you liked it because there's more where that came from meaning more chapters. Yea. Please R&R so I can get some ideas for more chapters. 


	2. XANA's Trap

Author's note: I hope you liked my first chapter. I've changed the genre to angst and the rating to PG-13 because of suicide and curse words. Hope you won't stop reading because of it.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The pink haired girl rushed out of one of the towers to where Odd and Yumi had both been virtualized. They both looked at Aelita with sad eyes. She stared back at them.  
  
"Aelita... umm... Ulrich is..."  
  
"I know, Jeremie told me. I still don't know exactly what it means but I understand enough." As she said that, a black ball tank rolled out from behind a rock. It quickly opened up and fired the red wall of energy knocking Odd away from Aelita and Yumi and onto the ground leaving him with only 20/100 life points left. He rose from the ground and ran to the right of the black tank drawing its attention to him and away from Yumi and Aelita. It fired another wall at him but it missed this time. Odd fired three arrows but it closed up too fast. Odd started to run to the right again and turned to Yumi and Aelita.  
  
"Get Aelita to the tower. I'll take care of this jerk of a tank." He yelled as the tank opened up and prepared to fire again. Odd took advantage of this and he leaped onto the tank and took aim at Xana's symbol on what looked like the tank's eye. The tank fired just as soon as Odd fired his laser arrow. The tank was sent flying along the ground and Odd through the air. The tank crumbled out of existence but Odd was just de- virtualized. In the scanner room, the left scanner opened up to reveal an unconscious Odd. Meanwhile in lyoko, Yumi and Aelita were coming closer and closer to the tower but where stopped by a gang of five crabs blocked their way then cornered them against the ledge over the digital void.  
  
"Go behind these rocks behind me, I'll take care of these damn crabs." She threw her fan and hit two of the five crabs but was hit by one on her right. "Shit!!!" she yelled as she blocked a few more shots with her fan and then flung it again. She hit one more leaving only two left. Odd stepped out of the elevator and stumbled over to Jeremie at his computer.  
  
"How are Yumi and Aelita doing in lyoko?"  
  
"Not good. Yumi has 60 life points left and there are still two monsters. Aelita is safe behind a rock."  
  
"Xana set up a hell of a trap for us. These are great odds. He must know that we are weak now that Ulrich is dead. Damn you Xana." Odd exclaimed sarcastically. Jeremie gave him a mean look then turned back to his computer. Meanwhile, the city was being mobbed by flocks of crows.  
  
Yumi was shot by one of the crabs and was down to 20 life points.  
  
"Dammit!!!" Shot out of Jeremie's mouth as he worried about Aelita. Yumi killed that crab and shot her fan at the other. It exploded but the explosion launched her into the digital void where she was de-virtualized in mid-air. Aelita came out of hiding and sprinted to the tower. Suddenly, a tank appeared out from behind the tower. It opened up and fired out the wall hitting Aelita leaving her with 10 life points.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!!!" Shouted Jeremie from the factory as Aelita was hit. She got up and ran for the tower. The tank launched at her again but she made it in by a hair. The rings on the platform lit up one by one. She stepped into the middle and ascended up onto the next platform. This platform lit up immediately as she stepped onto it. She put her right hand onto the screen and then took it off.  
  
Aelita  
  
CODE...  
  
LYOKO  
  
The screens on the walls of the towers started to fall into the black abyss of the bottom of the tower and a white light shot up from the abyss and engulfed all of lyoko and the real world returning them to the past.  
  
Author's note: I decided to add some spice with all of the curse words. I didn't like the fact that my other two stories were both PG. So I made this PG13. Hope you liked this chapter and more will come when I feel like updating this. R&R. 


	3. Apologies and Encounters

Author's note: I added some spice to the last chapter and, in the next someone might commit suicide. Hope you'll still read my story. Later there will a short lemon encounter. Rating will go up.  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
They had saved the world once again but was it worth it. Time had put them back at the funeral and Yumi was crying again and Odd went to comfort her. After it was over, they all went back to their dorms.  
  
(One and a half years later. Xana attacked only about once a month in this time, which made Jeremie suspicious.)  
  
Today was the day in which Sissy's parole ended and she was welcomed back to school. When Sissy saw Yumi, Yumi looked as mad a she ever was and Sissy went over to her.  
  
"Yumi... umm... I just want to apologize for what happened." Yumi looked at her with disbelief. She had changed so much since a year ago. Her mountain of a forehead had shrunk and her hair was down to her ass. She had even changed her personality. She had even said she was sorry, to Yumi, her rival for Ulrich's love. Although Ulrich felt nothing for her, she kept trying and it killed him. Somehow she thought that she could actually get along with Sissy.  
  
"It's ok Sissy, I'm over it. Plus, I've gotten a feeling for Odd. He's gotten just a little mature over the time you've been gone. By the way, how was prison."  
  
"Umm... I don't want to talk about it. I... I got to go now. Bye."  
  
"Wait, Sissy... I didn't mean it like..." Shouted from down the hall as Sissy ran to her new dorm. She decided to go see Odd and tell him about Sissy. She go to his room and she walked right in. She saw that he was drawing a detailed picture of Ulrich. She burst into tears at his picture and she ran back to her house. Odd looked up puzzled. He went back to his drawing. In a few minutes, he decided to call Yumi and find out what was wrong. When she didn't answer, he gave up and continued with his picture. Yumi had run home and decided to take a nap in her room. When she got to her door, she opened it and went to one of her walls with all of her photos and pictures and things. (Mostly were of Ulrich). She took a drawing of him off of the wall. She hugged it tight to her chest. She had matured a lot and now she truly understood how much she really loved him. She began to cry when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Jeremie, is that you."  
  
"Yes Yumi, I'd like to meet me at the factory. It's an emergency."  
  
"Is it Xana?"  
  
"Just get down here." Yumi hung up and ran out her door dropping Ulrich's picture. It crashed to the ground and the glass shattered. Yumi didn't notice and continued on her way. Odd had just finished his picture. He was thinking about his best friend when his cell rang.  
  
"What crappy timing Jeremie. What is it?"  
  
"There's an emergency. Get to the factory fast."  
  
"Ok Einstein." Odd dropped the picture and ran out his door. When both Yumi and Odd arrived at the factory. They entered the elevator and stepped into the lab.  
  
"Ok Jeremie, we're here, what is it?"  
  
"It's... Aelita she..." At that moment, the elevator opened to reveal a girl. This girl had pink hair and an abnormally big head. This girl was Aelita.  
  
"Aelita!!!" Yumi shouted as she turned around. The tables had finally turned in favor of her. Although Ulrich was gone, Aelita was here which made things so much better.  
  
'Aelita... but how... Jeremie?"  
  
'It was simple once I (Jeremie blabbers with computer gibberish). Do you follow."  
  
"No, could you explain that in English?"  
  
"I found a tiny bug in my system and I found a way to fix it. After I fixed it, I tried my program again and it worked. Is that simple enough for you Odd."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, now for you Aelita. Where is she going to stay?" Almost immediately Jeremie yelled...  
  
"She can stay at my dorm until we find better. Is that ok with you Aelita?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine Jeremie." Said Aelita fluttering her eyes. Jeremie started to blush. Aelita did too and her entire face matched her hair. So they did their thing and Odd and Yumi left to their places.

Jeremie closed up the computer and walked Aelita back to their dorm room. He opened the door and she fell right on his bed. "It's so much fun with these new senses of touch and smell. I saw your room before but this feels like it's the first time." She said feeling his sheets and looking around the room. She looked at the computer and tried to imagine what it was like when she was on the other side of that connection... couldn't. She looked at Jeremie with desire and again started to blush. "Jeremie? What am I going to do in the world? Do you still like me?"

"Well I... I... yes I think."

"Well then what shall we do, I'm not sure that I'm feeling tired as you call it and I believe that gives us time to spare. Should we just talk?"

"Sure, why not. What did you want to talk about?" Jeremy asked as he sat next to Aelita.

"I just wanted to know what you do when you're in love." She asked becoming interested in her shoes.

"Well people kind of... well... um we would do..." But he was cut short as Aelita lay on top of him and kissed him on the lips. She continued because Jeremie, once realizing what happened, joined in.  
  
Author's note: R&R though but no flames. OR ELSE.


End file.
